I'm Still Here
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is a new series, Kendall never setup Greenlee, the episode where Sam was talking to Jason to get info about Zucchani is where this fiction has started from and Zach never got hit by a car. AMCGH xover. 1st in series. Just been updated
1. Chapter 1

I'm still Here

By

Chosen2007

Part One- It's Not Over is from Daughty and it's in this Fiction. I also want to let you know, if you're a fan of the Sam Staler Morgan/Mr and Mrs.Morgan/Game On series. You will know I might have re-direction some of those plot lines i this one.

Sam saw the gun man with the gun pointed at Jason and it was all instinct, she would have died. Jason quickly knocked her out of the way then received a couple of shots, as the gun man draw near. Sam's hate disappears and she took the gun empting the chamber. It was the one defining moment and then Sam put the gun down. She took something to wipe down the prints. She flashed back.

_**Michael was about to be arrested, the cop said, "no one has to get hurt." Sam was ready for it. "You got that right. Put your guns down, now." She cocked the shotgun.**_

She threw it in the river and would promise to do an episode on pollution. She knew there we be questions asked, she called anyway. She took off his belt, put it around the wound tightening it as much as she can. Jason was still out; she had to know this made sure he didn't bleed out. The EMT's came and Sam disappear. Jason was carted away.

She drove her car and was trying to think to herself, what just happened?

_**I was blown away.**__**What could I say?**__**It all seemed to make sense.**__**You've taken away everything**____**And I can't deal with that.**__**I try to see the good in life**____**But good things in life are hard to find.**__**We'll blow it away, blow it away.**__**Can we make this something good?**__**When I try to do it right**__** this time around.**_

Sam kept driving and driving, she was on the highway. She just kept driving, she wanted to drive away from Port Charles as fast as she can and then she hit a gas station. She filled up then kept driving as fast as she can, she had to get away. She finally found a location, she parked and then she sat down on the bench.

_**Let's start over.**__**I'll try to do it right this time around.**__**It's not over.**__**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**__**This love is killing me**____**But you're the only one.**__**It's not over.**_

Sam was there and she was crying her eyes out. A woman saw this, she walked to her. "Are you okay?" she said and Sam turned, "Yeah. I just really hate myself right now." Sam looked up, it was Kendall Hart trying to make sense of things too. She was on the verge of setting up Greenlee, she didn't. She was having a breakdown of sorts. "I'll go…" Sam said and Kendall responded, "It's a public park."

"I hate myself too." Kendall said and Sam responded, "I have you beat. I save my ex-fiancé's life, when I was using the person's ex-husband whose wife got knocked up from my ex, I still saved his life." "My best friend drove my son over a cliff, the only thing I want to do is make her pay and I was going to do something really bad." Kendall said and Sam looked to see then said, "You win." They laughed, "You know a hotel I could stay." Kendall suggested one. "Sam McCall." Sam said and Kendall responded, "Kendall Hart Staler. Everyday Heroes." Sam shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Still Here

By

Chosen2007

Part Two- Alone belong to Heart

_**I hear the ticking **__**of**__** the clock**__**I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark**__**I wonder where you are tonight**__**No answer on the telephone**__**And the night goes by so very slow**__**Oh I hope that it won't end though**__**Alone**_

Sam sat at her hotel bed and was trying to understand her feelings. She was touchy about how Jason hated her with good reason. She checked the news to find he was in stable condition. She saw a notebook and pen. She wrote Alexis a note:

_**Dear Alexis,**_

_**I want you to know that I'm going to be gone from**__** Port Charles for an extended am**__**ou**__**n**__**t of time. I'm the one who saved Jason. **_

_**Love Sam.**_

She put the letter down and then wrote Sonny one.

_**Dear Sonny,**_

_**The man who shot Jason had a black **__**trenchcoat**__** and was following him. He could be connected to **__**the **__**murders. You didn't make a mistake when Jason helped me.**_

_**Sam.**_

She put the letter down and then wrote Jason one.

Dear Jason,

_**You don't know how long **__**i**__** have wanted **__**to touch your lips and hold you tight**__**You don't know how long I have waited**__**and I was going to tell you tonight**__****__**But the secret is still my own**__**and my love for you is still unknown**__**Alone**_

Sam

Sam put down all three letters. A knock on the door, it was Kendall. They exchanged small greetings "What's life like in Pine Valley?" Sam asked and Kendall responded, "We have my mother Erica Kane, we have big business, We have murders, liars and con artists." "So pretty much the same thing." Sam said and Kendall actually smiled. "I could show you around. I'm trying to keep my mind busy, you know.." Sam took it as a good sign, she didn't ask about her. They left the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Still Here

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- Never Again belongs to Kelly Clarkson

Jason was in the room healing, he had this fire with Elizabeth as of late, this changed everything. He saved Sam and he knew Sam saved him. Sonny came in, Jason told him who tried to kill him and left out Sam saved him. Sonny saw Jason was very distracted and asked, "Are you okay?" Carly bursts through the room, asking a million question and Sonny went to check on something. Jason did something out of character, he told Carly. "Sam saved me and Elizabeth is the mother of my child." Carly's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Carly ream him out but hugged him close. "I want you to tell no one, I might need you for another favor." Jason said and Carly responded, "Wow. What about Sonny?" Carly asked and Jason flashback….

_**"I will admit the last time, it worked out for me." Jason said and Sam responded, "When was that?" **__**"You."**__** Jason s**__**aid and Sam was happy. "You made**____**me **__**question, what I want." Jason said again.**_

"I know what I want." Jason said.

Sam was fitting in, it was after Christmas and another change, she hasn't touched drinking. Kendall had invited her to a New Year's bash, when Rhianna was playing. Kendall introduced her to everyone including her husband. Sam was deeply in disguised. Kendall gave her a booth all by herself with a guard. Bianca who was staying in town saw the woman at the booth. She questioned Kendall, Kendall kept Sam's identity. Kendall had a feeling that Sam was a key to something. Greenlee walked in, Kendall shot her a look.

Kendall just walked away. A song played……

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there**__**Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere**__**It was you, who chose to end it like you did**__**I was the last to know**__**You knew exactly what you do **__**And don't say, you simply lost your way**__**She may believe you but I never will**__**Never again**_

Kendall was with Zach, Sam watched this and once again, those feelings came up but that girl is dead. Why does it seem she was coming out of the ground to see the light?

Lucky intensity grill Jason about Sam's whereabouts but thanks to a new lawyer of Jason named Dianna Kess. Lucky went away, Jason thank her and she promised to make the services a secret. She left and Elizabeth was there, all he did was asked about Cameron. Something was shutting off, all he could think is changing someone who had a green face mask on. Jason smiled and then left.

It was a day after the New Year, Sam had come to no conclusions. However, she has been writing, the title was Lonely Girl, she had done two hundred pages. There was a knock on the door, she opened Zach was there. He came in, he said he investigated her; she came clean and told him why she was hiding. "I like your wife, I'm running no con, I'm just trying to find out, what's going on with me?" Sam said sincerely and it was coming out regularly lately. "There's another reason, I came. Do you know a Carly?" Zach asked and Sam shook her head. "My wife knows her and if they ever met, it weren't be good. If you hear from her, it would be important she not come here." Zach said and Sam didn't have to have him say it, she knew not to cross him. As he left, something felt right about him.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Still Here

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

If Jason was planning what he was about to do. He had to know everything and the jackal gave him what he needed to know after a few weeks of recovery. Jason had his plans, Carly came in and Jason was annoyed. "Okay. I'm on pins and fucking needles. What do you need?" Carly asked and Jason responded, "I plan on leaving the business so I could see Jacob and….." Carly just shook her head and asked, "What do you need?" "I need for you to keep an eye on Jacob, Lucky and divert Sonny as much as possible, the only way you know how." Jason said and Carly knew that was her strength. "I'm going to Pine Valley." Jason simply said and he looked at Carly, he stopped and turned. He said something, "I will find a way to make Michael understand not to follow Sonny's footsteps, I regret not fighting for me and you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You are my best friend, you really are." Jason said and he left.

Sam was getting used to her new life, wrote Alexis and Jason constantly then wrote Lucky, "I was using you letter." She walked out, she met with new friend Kendall and they were goggling over Spike and Ian. "Zach is an Avalanche fan." Sam said and Kendall responded, "Yeah." "I'm so sorry. I'm a Flyers fan." Sam said and Kendall responded, "Please don't say a word to Zach about that." They laughed and Greenlee knocked, Kendall was trying not to hate her anymore. She was trying. She walked in, "Why is she near Spike and I can't be?" Greenlee asked and Kendall responded, "Leave it alone Greenlee." "Kendall she's a con-artist and she's been tied to the mob." Greenlee said. When Sam did opened up to Kendall, she told her everything, Kendall has done worst and so has Greenlee. "You know what buddy. Fuck off." Kendall said, she tightened her face because her boys were right there and Sam sort of laugh. "You know if any of her boys…." Greenlee said and Sam responded, "You know what? You don't scare me! I have scars scarier than you. Now obviously Kendall rather drink acid then to have your company so leave or I will take this five inch boot heel and shove it up your…..behind." Sam made Greenlee leave. "You don't want to ruin those boots." Kendall said and Sam responded, "I'm sorry." "Why? She had it coming." Kendall said and Sam responded, "What happened to me?" Sam sat down, "I was doing all right, I was making Jason pay and I was doing fine, I had to save him. I had to." Sam said and Kendall responded, "It sounds like you still love him."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Still Here

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Zach Staler had an important meeting which knocked on the door, it was Alexis Davis. "I hear we shared a daughter. There's a possibly. " Zach said and Alexis responded, "We both should have never kept it a secret."

Jason made sure Sam never saw him. Sam was free because Zach got her out of the contract and made Amelia hush on everything that she knew. Sam sat down drinking her coffee and opened up her laptop.

She was at a chat room called Single in the mid-twenties. She had been chatting with someone named Shadow200?.

_**Shadow200? How are you today? Monroe.**_

_**Monroe: I'm living today.**_

_**Shadow200**____** I'm trying out my new outfit.**_

_**Monroe: Hoping to snag a girl.**_

_**Shadow200?: You know me, ex-girl to the next girl, the trans-continental player. **_

_**Monroe: Reason number one hundred, I'm glad I'm not dating you.**_

_**Shadow200**____** Monroe, thinks a lot sweeter on my side. **_

What Monroe didn't know was that the girl she was chatting with was a female she met who wasn't who she was and little did she knew again…Shadow200? Was preparing to meet her.


End file.
